theforbiddenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nephilius
He was shivering across the floor. Dying, bleeding, the heroes had killed him....accidentally. What this timegate had been? Death for everyone basicly. The scythe broke into nothing with souls that overflowed...This victory would not last for long as the hero "Kebened" died due to fatal strike by the scythe, did he save the world?...No he didn't, he did nothing at all. The boat that "Mary Farthlen" had a baby and her husband "Ezekiel Farthlen" supported her during the time. The baby was out of the womb, "It's a boy...Nephilius" Mary said. "Mary, thats. such amazing name!" "I know Ezekiel...it just came to my head...we're keeping that name" Ezekiel nodded as they carried the baby out of their room, everyone was surprised at the baby. "What you name him?" The Farthlen family told everyone about the birth and Nephilius. Nephilius was always in the house with his parents. The alliance's town-on-a-ship cruise was amazing for them. When Nephilius grew old enough to talk he was interested in the seas and The Alliance Navy. He told his father he wanted to be in the Navy, so when he grew older he could ride ships with his mother and father. When he reached 18 he told his dad if he could join the Navy. The boat stopped by Stormwind City and he signed up for the Navy. He waited and waited and they finally accepted him in the Navy. He said goodbye to his parents and went on a life of terror, brutality, and fighting. The Horde was a formidable opponent. His captain died and he took over the operation by himself, doing this had him kicked from the Navy. He went back to the boat and found out that the boat had been destroyed on another mission of the Navy. He left the city's harbor and ran to Elwynn Forest where he tried to meditate and keep calm, trying not to mourn about his parent's deaths. Suddenly someone patted on his shoulder, "MOM!" he cried out. He found out they got off the boat before it got destroyed so they could wait for him to come back from his year of Navy service. Nephilius told his parents about the captain and how he got kicked from the Navy. Mary said "Don't worry honey, you'll find something else that'll occupy you, Come inside your father is making bagels." They had tasty bagels that night, bagels that Nephilius would never forget in his entire life. After the bagels, he was up all night talking to himself of what to do...it hit him! He should try magic and see if he could cast spells and have fun and probably take classes at the nearby Mage Trainer. He took lessions from "Maginor Dumas" and had a excruciating time learning just fireball. He took him almost a year to learn it. He abandoned his classes with Maginor and decided being a priest would be better since he already believed in Light. He took lessons with "Brother Joshua". It was a lot easier for him and in a year or two he became a Neophyte. His parents were completely proud, he helped his parents with his new powers and it was amazing! Sadly after becoming more in power of the light he came home, his parents were dying. He tried using Holy Light to heal them but they still were in major pain. His father said "Beware...the scythe is why the killed us" Nephilius yelled "WHO!?, WHO!?" "Calm down son, you'll know as so-" His dad died as well as his mother. He hadn't known Resurrection yet so he was terrified, he mourned day and night. He finally got rid of the mourning habit and started taking priest lessons again. He came home again one day and found a family vault, he opened it up and found...a scythe. He thought it was for farming but they never had a farm, he picked it up and he felt whispers go through his mind, he started to swerve hearing "Diri" he couldn't take it, he fainted. He woke up right where he found the scythe. He had to hide it somewhere, he tried hiding it while doing priest lessons, people were questioning about his "large backpack". That day after he was made a real priest, he was proud of himself, wlshing his parents were alive though. After the ceremony he took the scythe with him, he wanted to go to somewhere but where?, he went in the direction of Westfall and started suffering images of death and the scythe, it made him think he killed them. He knew it was wrong but it was invoking him to thinking that, of suicide. He tried to stop but the scythe whispers got to him, he went to madness and he returned to stormwind and the scythe told him he needed to kill his own trainer. He couldn't resist and killed his own priest trainer. No one knew it was him, the scythe made it stay that way. He didn't leave Stormwind, he bought a house there, and he would kill people every night. He went to The Slaughtered Lamb and found an underground warlock cult. He joined them, they were called "The Dead Lamb". After a year of training once more he was succumbed to the Dark Arts of the Warlock and learned to control the scythe. They hid in secret behind a bookcase under that tavern. He left the tavern and decided he needed to go to Northrend. He went on one of the boats and went to Borean Tundra. Nephilius travelled through the freezing lands and saw...The Lich King. By first sight he hated him and He walked day by day when he finally returned to Eastern Kingdoms he was assassinated by a "Forsaken" assassin. He just lay there, lifeless and limp. He awoke in a place called the "Shadow Grave" where he redeemed himself as a forsaken. He trained even farther and became a master warlock. Though no one treated him like one he still considered himself one. Lady Sylvanas put the Freedom Act meaning any forsaken could do he or she wants without forcefully making them join their ranks. Nephilius left and went to his own studies. He was very bored and decided to harvest souls of the innocent!, He didn't join but offered help to the Forsaken and killed humans one by one. He met a friend, named "Siericton" and they decided to do the same things. They created a friendship bond and they created a base for themselves. Siericton's sister "Relvia Darkblaze" became of use to them as well. Another friend named "Fleverin" came along and helped them as well. A "Dreadlord" tried to defeat them but Nephilius defeated him by ripping out his powers and soul. Later on Siericton was frozen and Relvia went missing, he decided to open a timegate to see what happens in the future, he enters a crypt with man named "Nimorrax Versiles" He asked him questions and he fought him...two minutes later he was apart of "The Forbidden" Currently he does not know what lies ahead of him, but he will find out soon... Category:Characters